


Harry Potter and the Lions

by ladydragonstar55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragonstar55/pseuds/ladydragonstar55





	Harry Potter and the Lions

"We're going home" Keith said as everyone looked up in an intense and cinamatic way. A fews seconds passed so Lance decided to speak. "Well that was dramatic but if you guys don't mind I can't wait to see my family." He climbed into his lion and everyone followed him. " Do you wanna try to pilot the black lion Shiro?" Keith said to Shiro as they were walking towards the black lion. "No i'm gonna take a break from being a paladin for a while. I just need some time to get used to things and being myself I only died for a little while." Shiro joked. "It's good to have you back Shiro." Keith said climbing into the black lion. After everyone was in a lion they took off with three of the lions ready to create a wormhole. Allura felt blue was getting to ready to create a wormhole and didn't think to say anything because she assumed that everyone knew blue would create the wormhole. She was the one who created all the wormholes prior to losing the castle. Keith also felt the black lion getting ready to make a wormhole but not knowing that blue would be creating one he also assumed everyone knew he would make the wormhole. He was the pilot of the black lion, he was in charge it just made sence. Finally Lance felt red getting ready to create wormhole, he assumed since red was already creating a wormhole no one else would. All at once the wormholes overlapped on top of each other. Before anyone could say anything all 5 of the lions and everyone in the lions passed through these three wormholes. All of a sudden the lions where taking damage that none of them could handle. The lions where being torn apart. Everything got pitch black for all the pilots for a few seconds so Keith decided to try to reach out to the team. "Is everyone okay?" He asked but before anyone could answer all the lions where being pulled out of the wormholes. The lions were severely dameged as they were exiting so they just began falling from the sky into a forest in England when the lions crashed there was seemingly no sound and this baffled Pidge. Keith jumped out of his lion and ran to the red lion to make sure Lance was okay. Right as Keith reached red Lance started climbing out a the lion holding his arm. Keith instantly started helping Lance get out. "What happened to your arm? Are you okay?" Keith asked his voice full of concern. "Yeah I just hit my arm on...somthing as we landed." Lance answered. "Hey let's find you somewhere to sit and I think Allura knows a little bit of medical stuff so we'll get her to see you." Keith told Lance while walking him over to a rock he saw that Lance could sit on. "We're okay too" Pidge commented. "Yeah Red was the farthest away from you why did you immedietly run to Lance?" Hunk asked. "I assumed that he would be that most damaged since he's and idiot." Keith anwered trying to hide the fact he was mostly concered about Lance. "Hey I'm not an idiot!" Lance shouted. "Who created the wormhole that got us is this fucking situation anyway?"" Pidge asked. "I did." Lance, Keith, and Allura all said at the same time. "Wait no I did" Lance argued knowing he did. " No way I created the wormhole" Keith fought back. "Enough we need to find out where we are." Shiro said. "He's right we can't do anything till we know where we are." Allura commented. everyone looked around. They were in an oak-brown forest where the leaves were a beautiful green color. "It looks like summer" Lance said. "Okay well we should look around a little to see how far we are from civilization." Pidge said. "Wait Allura can you look at Lance's arm first." Keith said. "Yeah Lance let me see your arm." Lance streched his arm out. Allura stood there a few minutes asking lance a a few questions aabout the pain in his arm as Keith watch closely making sure Lance was okay. "He's fine His arm is just really brusied but no break not even a sprin. your lucky Lance." Allura said "Okay were good to go let's head out." Shiro said and everyone started heading into the woods. " This sucks. I'm getting bitten by mosquitos every five seconds and we've been walking for like an hour" Lance said swating his good hand around trying to swat away the mosquitos. "We've been walking for 30 minutes at the most stop being over dramatic." Pidge said annoyed at Lance's constant complaianing. "That's his specialty" Keith teased. "Fuck off Kogane" Lance said. "Calm down you too! Can you two go five minutes without fighting?" Shiro asked. "No" Lance mummbled under his breath glaring at Keith. "Hey look there are houses" Pidge exclaimed. "Privet Drive." Pidge said reading the sign she was approaching. "Wait oh no." Pidge said realizing where they were. "What?" Allura asked. "Well you see thing is that.... Privet Drive is in England. So we are in England." She finished. "What!" Lance yellled.


End file.
